Talk:Uchiha Return
Dodging. "making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge" - I think we should change it to something more like, "making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge if the attack is launched at close range". Who's to say if Naruto attacked from a distance, he couldn't of dodged his attacked once fired back at him? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thats why it says "more difficult" and not "impossible". 11:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) "As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for the opponent to evade if up close" Of course it would prove more difficult, IF THEY WERE UP CLOSE, is what I'm getting at. Judging by the delay in the time it took to nullify and redirect, if they were not right in front of it as Naruto was, dodging would be as simple as jumping to the side. And "unexpectedly" should be removed, as once you've seen it happen you're not going to forget about anytime soon. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Naruto's chakra ball Did Naruto use a Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball or Tailed Beast Rasengan? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 17:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) He used the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, the tailed beast rasengan is much more bigger .--Charmanking2198 (talk) 18:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Name Shouldn't this just be called "Return of the Fan"? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think we're still waiting for the raw, and picking the definite name is better. Ever since the latest Wikia updgrade, it takes a rather long while for a page to show up again in some lists after it's been moved. The only other similarly named technique we have is a filler one from part 1. If we follow that format, this would be named "Uchiha Counter" or "Fan Counter", depending on how it's written in the raw. Omnibender - Talk - 17:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, Romaji name; 'Uchihagaeshi or Uchiwa Kaeshi'? TQ. (talk) 10:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Malaysia Tankobon vol.63 issue, the Romaji name of this technique written Uchiwakaeshi not Uchihagaeshi .. I'm not sure, maybe Kishimoto has changed the name of this technique in tankobon version? Anyone please check the name of this technique in raw Tankobon vol.63. Tq (talk) 16:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the Japanese volume release, still Uchihagaeshi. Omnibender - Talk - 00:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Debut Debut The last page of chapter 594 shows Tobi defending against Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Rasengan with the same technique (talk) 18:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, because the Rasengan is exploding there. Seelentau 愛議 18:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) So did the bijuudama. Both techniques had a split second delay before their force rebounding on the caster. (talk) 10:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball actually disappeared before the force was sent back, that didn't happen to the Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Wind Release? I think this technique might be wind release. Anyone agree, disagree?-- (talk) 02:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Nope--Elveonora (talk) 10:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It isn't.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Not. Omnibender - Talk - 13:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Tobi and this technique Tobi did something very similar to this technique in chapter 594. Can we at least mention that in the trivia?NoJutsu (talk) 03:17, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :He didn't though. Tobi only used it to block the Rasengan, there was no absorption and redistribution of force, hence it's junk trivia to mention something like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC)